1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new anthracycline glycoside antineoplastic agent and, more particularly, to a new oxygen analogue of the anthracycline antibiotic carminomycin.
2. Prior Art
As described in M. G. Brazhnikova et al., J. Antibiot., 27:254-259 (1974), G. F. Gause et al, Cancer Chemother. Rep. 58:255-256 (1974), M. C. Wani et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 97:5955-5956 (1975) and West German Pat. No. 2,362,707, the anthracycline glycoside carminomycin is known to be a clinically useful antineoplastic agent. However, it produces certain undesirable side effects, common to many antineoplastics agents, which limit its use in chemotherapy. In particular, it produces a cumulative, dose-related cardiotoxicity which limits the total dosage that can be administered to a patient and the duration of treatment.
Preparation of a glycoside of daunorubicin is described in E. F. Fuchs et al, Carbohydr. Res., 57: C36 (1977). Preparation of glycosides of .epsilon.-rhodomycinone is described in H. S. El Khadem et al, J. Med. Chem., 20:957-960 (1977). Preparation of 2-deoxy-L-fucopyranosyl-.epsilon.-pyrromycinone and 2-deoxy-D-erythro-pentopyransoly-.epsilon.-pyrromycinone, - cdaunomycinone, and - carminomycinone and their dio-O-acetyl derivatives is described in H. S. El Khadem, Carbohydr. Res., 65: C1 (1978).